A New InuYasha
by clumsy-azn
Summary: I wish...'A quick glance at the hanyou behind her, and she continued.'I wish InuYasha would show compassion for others…and for me. Be the opposite of himself'
1. The Wish

**A/N: **redone to perfection!...I hope.

* * *

THE NEW INUYASHA  
_chapter one.  
_**the wish.

* * *

**

"Oh Shippo! You alright?" Kagome asked with worried eyes, cradling the sniffling kit in her arms, rocking him as if he were a new born baby.

InuYasha gave a short snouted laugh. Kagome shot a glare at the sound. Being the sometimes childish guy that he was, flapped his tongue rudely at her, spit and all. Her face puffed up with anger matching even ones of a blowfish.

A strange sight to see.

Miroku and Sango holding flavored waffles from Kagome's time to snack on, who were idly sitting back on the picnic blanket, watched the show take place.

"Yeah I'm…ok." The kit replied in between sobs bringing Kagome back to the situation at hand... literally. He made a diverted gaze to add sympathy to her heart. And why not add a little pinch to her art by just a small motion as puckering out his lips. Like a customer suckered in from those_Save the poor children fromAfrica _commercials, shegave in to his charm. Shippo glanced back at InuYasha with a knowing look. He returned his look with a threatening fist, which Shippo simply ignored.

Kagome gasped. "No you're not!" Kagome said, gently grabbing his burnt hand. "Oh no! I knew u shouldn't have got the hot water. I could've have done it myself shippo." Guilthinting in the back of her voice.

"No. Its fine Kagome."  
He tried to gently slide his tiny paw-like hand away from hers. "Really," He reassured her. "I wanted to help!"

"Oh Shippo!" Kagome cuddled her face against his."You always find a way to cheer me up!" Giggling purposely, he stretched his small arms out and hugged the girl, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

A faint gagging sound could be heard. Both knowing it was InuYasha only tightened the hold on each other, as if lovers making an ex-boyfriend jealous, both Miroku and Sango, laughed to themselves of the silly idea that first popped into their mind.

Closing his eyes,and breathing to release some of the _tension _he was feeling in his tight muscles he was feeling all of a sudden, he hollered at the two cuddle buddies,"Is somebody gonna boil me some hot water for my ramen or what!" The hanyou hollered out frustrated.

Suddenly, feeling a fire ignited within her, she loosened her grip on shippo. Shippo scurried behind a rock lest he felt the wrath of Kagome. When Kagome's mad, you gotta stand clear! She stomped over to the hanyou, addition with fiery background and all.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA!"

With shippo _restraining _himself from laughing outloud too much, he watched with an anxiousness building in him. Revenge truly was sweet. _Meet your doom, InuYasha._

He felt himself being lifted up. _Uh oh. _Miroku and Sango's big faces peered at him through their dissapointed gaze. He fed them a dose of Shippo sweetness smiles, but, to no effect.

InuYasha gulped, cowering with fear under the giant Kagome (with fiery background and all...). He bracedhimself for another round of 10 sittings in a row.

…………………………

…………….

…….

…..

it never came.

Just imagine that shock he felt when he peered one eye to find Kagome's sweet and fair face smiling sweetly back at him. Did he just suddenly been sent back to his dreamland. Only moments like this was when he pondered about the girl when she went back to her time.

InuYasha blushed a deep crimson, now realizing, the sudden closeness between them. He was afraid if he had even moved one inch of his knee it would brush against hers. His urges were gonna take over..!

"Oh InuYasha…." Kagome drawled out slowly, at the same time, electrifying every nerve of his body.

"y-yes." He stuttered.

Kagome laid the palm of her hand against the already hot flesh of his cheek.

InuYasha blushed madly, his whole face feeling as hot as the sun.Inside him screamed, to jump back. But the other part of him, pressured him to stay and see what happens.He eventually, with some (not much; guys) decision making between the two, chose the later. He started to relax into her hand, closing his eyes in blissful peace. Might as well take advantage of the situation of the dream.

Then a stuck of lightning hit him. If it was a dream, another Kagome would have served him with ramen fresh from the pot, all dressed in a short pink apron...like in his other **Kagome 'n ramen** dreams. He gulped the sudden realization sinking in. Let him be damned if he had to force his eyes open.

"OSUuuu..."

Why was everything slow? InuYasha slightly slitted his eyes open. He found Kagome's angry face mere milimeters from his. What's this? This wasn't the time to be blushing. Kami-sama was finally giving him a chance in life!

The pink of her lips spread across her face now forming the next part of her line.

"WARrrr..."

With pure instinct, he chose to slap his hand harshly (not purposely) over her mouth that was still forming the last part of the subduing spell. He breathed a sigh of relief only taking in to mind that he was saved. . . for the moment.

"mmnnumaha!"

Looking up with caution, he found himself staring into twoorbs that held what could be best described as the worst storms a weathermen ever did say, and the revolution of hurricane Katrina into one, yet each in one eye.

Gulp. Brilliant was he to do in this situation. A simple sorry would have done the trick. But InuYasha just had to be...

InuYasha.

Slowly, withdrawling his hand from her mouth, he involuntarily shut his eyes, praying to mercy she could spare him a death trip to Hell. Recieving nothing, he felt his heart pummel to a pit deeper than he imagined his _sitting _hole/grave would be.

Tears were forming and her bottom lip was quivering.

Cute look. . . if he wasn't the cause of it.

Looking stressed out of his mind as he always did when it came to Kagome's tears, he opened his mouth to somewhat say something to make her stop. No, not apologize. His pride wouldn't allow it. But... he looked again at her. Her face was no longer visible now, but hidden under the veil of her obsidian bangs.

"Ka-

"Jerk."He heard her mumble.

His ear perked up, and his face scrunched up with confused anger.

"Kagome, look, I didn't mean to-

Turning sharply on him to cut him off, his golden eye suddenly widened when he caught of glimspe of his tainted pinkclaw mark by the side of her mouth. He winced. Painfully.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm. He could feel her tug against him, but he tightened his hold.

"Let me go." she commanded quite coldly still tugging away. He tightened away.

"Just go ahead and 'sit' me." His ears lowered.

"Nevermind. I don't care." his ears picked up hersmall mutter.

"Kagome!" He yelled out. Without realizing, he had tightened his grip that was still on her small wrist.

She winced and dashed her head sharply around.  
"You didn't have to be so harsh!"

He instinctly let go of his hand that had circled around her small wrist taking in a full viewof her face. Her eyes held a small storm now. Like the sad, gloomy outcome look after a mass storm. He could still make out the vivid claw marks he had left around her mouth. He flinched. Had he really been that harsh for just the depseration for being spared a'sit.' He felt so pathetic. The hurt look she gave him pierced through him more painfully and harder than any other battle he faced against with countless youkais.

He cascaded his eyes from her to the ground, not able tobear that look from her. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Looking up, he already found her retreating form stomping huffily with her bike by her side.

"How about going after her?" The hair of his ear bristled up making him jump 3 feet in the air.

"YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH, DAMN MONK!" his voice sounding out high-pitched.

Unfazed by the hanyou's crude remark to him, he brushed it off as nothing as always. Always use to it, supposedly.  
"Why don't you go after her. Kagome-sama is just a bit angry. We know she's stronger than leaving after just a simple injury. He couldn't have done it that harshly." He sang out melodically in a cheery tone knowing all to well of the protectiveness of the hanyou over the future girl. InuYasha wouldn't dare harm a single hair on Kagome's head. He nodded his head to himself. That's for sure.

"I hurt her." he lowered his gaze. "Enough to leave a mark." he continued, his voice weaker than before.

"huh?" he felt his theory smashed on. Watching from afar really did have its disadvantages. He didn't see anything as much as a mole on that girl's face when he was observing. And, he was a good observer. A shame to his good name. Why, just as bad as being called **lecher, hentai, and pervert **when he was a holy, sanitized, committed monk to Kami!

"Did you see anything Sango dear?" Sparkles detectable in his mischievious violet orbs.

Sparkles that were _now _twirling **above **his head.

"Touch me again, and I'll SEE to it that you won't be able to bear children ever _again_." Sango seethed out.

"Sango's scary when she's mad..." Shippo shivered against Kirara.

_'I don't know who's scarier...Sango or...' _InuYasha turned his head to the spot where Kagome had left, with her retreating form stomping madly with her bike to her side. _'Kagome.' _

* * *

"That **evil**, _egotistical_, rude, mean, jerk!" Keeping a straight eye on the dirt road in from of her, she mutterred cenile curses and such. 

But how could you keep a straight eye on the road ahead if you're too busy cursing that 'evil, egotistical, rude, mean, jerk'? And that's how she fell on the ground.

"AH! I hate this day!" She yelled out to no one as she caressed her injured leg.

She got up, limping, grabbing the handles from her bike. Well, there was no way she could ride on her bike with her injured leg, she ignored the bleeding on her knee as she walked along with her bike to…where ever her legs took her, supposedly.

She chided scornfully at her bad luck and only sighed in the end. It was no use being depressed and angry at oneself like this. She limped over to the near by river, walking down the bridge.

_'At least the marks seem to be fading quickly.' _She lowered her eyes. _'InuYasha would never hurt me, I know that. Maybe I was a bit too harsh storming out like that with just a few scars. I face these kinda things everyday. Heck! Probably to the edge of my death. But...'_ InuYasha's angry face popped up suddenly. _'That jerk face!' _She wrenched the wet rag, flinging at it madly.

She looked again at her reflection. Claw marks gone. She sighed. '_He **did **try to apologize, though.' _

Her eyes suddenly widened catching a small glimpse of a ill-fallen body near the edge of the bridge in the pond.

She gasped, rag in hand, clumsily running up the small hill almost slipping to the old woman's aid.

* * *

"There's no use in acting out as the sad sap here. Try getting off that tree and go apologize to her." Miroku calmly stated like it was praticed everyday for him. He leaned against the hard bark of the tree, looking up to expect a rude remark back. 

"Wait. What was that?" He perked his ear up for more access.

"SHE'S PROBABLY SCARED A'ME!" Came the loud, strained voice. Miroku couldn't miss the red he saw lurking its way to his cheeks. InuYasha huffed and turned back to star out into the spotted sky that hid behind the masses of green leaves. "Things would just get worse if I go." He said faintly, even Miroku was hard on hearing of that. But he heard, nontheless. Nobody could miss the shine that reflected from his smile.

"Then try being nice for a change."

"FAT CHANCE." was the reply.

"But all the nice guys get the girls..." he mused.

"yeah yeah, not _that _nice." he retorted from above.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" came the innocent reply from below.

SLAP

"Sango! That was you!"  
"Who'd ya think, pea brain?"

"That." InuYasha didn't even bother to look down at the scene. His ear twitched. The sounds were already too much eveidence that the scene was not all to pretty. He sighed for the umpteeth time since he'd sat in his tree and drew his clawed hands in front of his face to look at with honey coated eyes. _'It was an accident.'_

* * *

"O-baa-chan! Are you alright?" She nudged the old woman, who was now regaining consciousness. Fluttering her small weak eyes to open, she suddenly cringed making her wrinkles to form more creaks into her aged skin, to clutch her head in pain. 

Kagome immediately helped her up with careful caution.

"T-thank you dearie." She smile a small, thin-lipped smile at the young school girl.

Kagome smiled back. "No problem! I'm just glad that you're okay now."

The old woman sat there, studying the girl as she continued to smile and usher her up. _Could she be the one? The one with the pure heart?

* * *

_

All three sighed along with the rustling of leaves above them.

"Will you stop fidgeting? You're killing the tree." Sango broke in through the card game. "Aha! Take that!" Slamming the card down. "Full hut!"

"Full House." Shippo corrected.

Sango was too busy stealing the other cards to listen.

"Aren't you guys the least bit worried about her?" Sango, Miroku and Shippo stopped to listen to the talking brush of leaves.

_'Probably too embarrassed to show his face while saying that.' _ Shippo chided in his mind, giving the brush of leaves a dead pan look.

"That block head is probably lost some where in the woods crying or something!" His voice quieted to a mumble. Then he went back to his loud sneer. "Ha! Some friends you are."

"Some boyfriend you are, then." Shippo spoke out straightly.

"Boyfriends...they're like temporary mates or something like that right?" Miroku looked up in thought.

"It's NOT temporary!" InuYasha blurted out, a blush staining his cheeks.

All three held in their smiles.

"Ah...temporary. But is it right for one to switch to another 'girlfriend' at the same time." Sango spoke conversively in a carefree manner to the others, holding cards in hand.

"No. Only the bad ones do." Shippo spoke with Kirara mewing in agreement next to the little kit.

Clawing the ruffles of green by both his side, revealed a an angry snarl plastered smack dab on a flushed face of an equally angry hanyou.

"I know one thing's for sure. Boyfriends never hurt their girlfriends, even if accidental and leave it at that. He has to A-POLO-GIZzzee." Miroku stretched the last word for emphasize to the bundle of green above him.

"He's gone." Shippo spoke plainly.

"Wow. He fell for it faster than I thought." Miroku muttered to himself.

"Awright! another win!" Sango cheered.

"Whaa--!" Jaw dropped to the ground, Miroku composed himself. "How about another round?" He laughed nervously, his hands itching as Sango grabbed what was left in his money sack.

There goes his sake money and one night on cloud nine at the pleasure house.

* * *

"What is this strange contraption?" The old woman asked amazed, looking down at where she was sitting. The small black cushion surely wouldn't have fit her fat bum and still ride on efficiently, but it had proven her wrong to her amazement. She waited for a reply, watching the raven locks of the girl danced in front of her. 

Kagome, winced slightly at the feeling her over stretched knee. She never did get to aid herself like she did other times. It could be getting worse. She'll just do it later, she had reassured herself. The old woman caught a small glimpse of trailing red that caught her attention.

"It's called a bike." She said over her shoulder, a smile lighting her features, her voice as sweet as honey itself. The old woman stared at her, studying her. Kagome turned her head back to the road.

_How can this girl smile so? _

"So…"

The old woman was brought back to reality, from her thoughts.

"How are you? Your head I mean." Worry slightly in her shaky voice.

_Yes. She must be the one. The one with the pure heart, now I'm positive. _She thought staring at the back of her head, her gentle scent swaying in the breeze along with her locks of hair. _How else could she still care about a dying old woman whom is only but a stranger to her? _She thought back to the other young woman and/or men whom she had encountered that were nothing at all like the woman in front of her. She had found the right one.

"Are you alright? You're not saying anything." Kagome asked, feeling uneasy that no one was answering her back.

She looked over her shoulder to see the old woman smile back at her. "Oh yes, I'm fine dear. Needn't worry about me."

Relief flowing back to her face, she rode ahead to the directions the old woman had pointed her to. Wait, she never did get directions. How stupid was she to ride in circles for the past 20 minutes without even asking where the old woman where she lived! She mentally cursed herself. InuYasha was going to have another fit with her for coming to camp so late. She smiled. Who cares. She was doing some good. How can something bad come out of it.

"Excuse me." Kagome spoke up. 

"Yes?" She mumbled tired from behind. Kagome felt guilt stabbing her again. She looked up for a quick glance. The stars were coming out earlier than before. _Dammit. _

"Would you mind telling me where you live?" She asked with a slight sweatdrop. I wonder if I can just drop her off here. She shook her head wildly. No, that's too inhumane, an elderly woman out in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere is just too dangerous.

As if reading her mind, the elderly answered: "It's alright, dear, you can drop me off here."

"Wha-?" Surprised at the couincidence. She did say it was alright but something was just nawing inside of her. Being too kind-hearted was something a pain in the ass. "Are you sure? I mean it's getting pretty late and I don't want that same incident to happen to you again." Kagome spoke as if a mother to a child, sounding all the more uneasy as she watched the old woman struggle to get off the contraption. She lended a hand to help the elderly off earning a thanks in return.

Laughing out warmly, much too Kagome's surprise of the suddeness, the old woman bowed a "Thank you." and walked off, hands in the long sleeves of her top kimono outfit.

"H-hey! O-baa-CHAN! Wait!." Kagome smiled in relief when she turned around a smiled a reassuring smile to calm her nerves. "Just take care of yourself better next time. Don't forget to nurse that injury of yours."

"I should say the same for you." It wasn't the elderly's voice that answered her, but a young woman. But, the voice came from none other than the old woman in front of her. Soon everything came black to her.

"Huh?"

The old woman pointed to her knee. The blood had already hardened and dried making a scab. Kagome laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She laughed out heartily. It couldn't be. Her imagination must have gone on overdrive.

The old woman observed her, thinking, _'She must be really kind for her to ignore her own injuries and care for someone else's' _

"Well, I'll be seeing you." Kagome said getting ready to ride off.

"Wait!"

Screeching to a halt, and then sighing in relief to herself, thankful that it was only her imagination playing tricks on her mind, she turned around, eyes in question.

"How can I ever repay you for taking care of me?"

Kagome smiled shaking her hands back and forth, sweat-dropping comically at how this woman wanted to reward her for such a small task she did. It was somehow like a scene played in those harem movies. 'My hero!' type of things.

"Oh no, really, I don't need anything. Just get better soon, that's all. Ja-ne!" She said waving a good bye to leave. _'Man! It's already getting late.' _The number of stars seemed to racing with her as she dashed forward.

The old woman stared after her retrieving form. _I shall grant her wish, which she surely will wish tonight. That I'm sure of.' _The thin wrinlked of a lip of hers slowly formed 40 years younger into small, firm pink shaded lips. '_After all, I am the maiden who grants wishes.' _The crooked, slight yellowness of her smile turned to pearly whites, playing a bright star in the dark sky.

She put a hand over her body, the form of the old lady disappearing and a young maiden's body appearing as she spread her hand fully around to reveal a beautiful maiden. Her true form.

She opened her dazzling green eyes, with her pink lips curled up into a small smile, as she put her hands into her gold kimono sleeves.

The wind blowing against her dark grey hair only to extend further endless into a green river of shean and fall down her long curved back to look as if a waterfall against her back. _'Be careful what you wish for, young girl.' _

* * *

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Birds of any species rushed out of their nests with alarm from the loud yell. "DAMN IT! Anything happened to you, I'll never forgive myself." He said to himself, not caring himself if Kagome or the others were there to hear him right now or not. The only important matter at the moment was Kagome's safety. 

Lifting his head up to the sky, the thoughts of Kagome's safety was wearing thin in his head. The sky was quick to become dark now. Kagome said something about daylights savings or whatever shit. He never did understand.

_Please be safe._

His ears twitched hearing a familiar sound. He knew that sound from anywhere it was the sound of that weird contraption of hers. He sniffed the air to make sure. He learned twice not to take things to a complete conflusion after the metal clangings of the newly invented contraption in this era called fire guns or what not. That would be a bad sign. He sniffed the air. A big whiff and he was like a cat indused with cat nip, a bright red staining across his face. That's Kagome, alright.

Soon, she entered from the bushes, riding on that strange 'bike.' His face brightened and without thinking, ran towards her to capture her in death hug, enough to lift her up from her seat.

Squealing by instinct when her legs felt no surface, she was shocked and embarrassed to find InuYasha the one lifting her up. A giant, three-mouthed, octopus wouldn't even take her by surprise as much as he did.

He pulled away from her. "I thought something happened to you!" He hugged her tighter. She gasped. _What's with him? _To say she didn't like it, would be a lie. A smile crawled its way to her lips, her eyes fluttering to the star filtered sky. _'Oh well.' _She laughed inside, reaching to hug him back.

He sniffed. The smell of blood entered his nose. It was faint. But it was still blood. He looked down at her knee catching sight of the ugly scab. He gave it a look like it was a spot on a delicate piece of valuable silk.

"Where'd you get this?" He pointed to her knee.

She looked down at where he pointed. "Oh that? I just fell on my bike." She stated calmly. To her it was nothing to scrounge and cry but being the over-protective one in this, InuYasha blew gasget, ready to point fingers.

"YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THAT BIKE ALONG TIME AGO! YOU DON'T NEED THIS SHIT!" He suddenly yelled pointing at the bike as if it were some dangerous killing machine on a rampage.

She arched an eyebrow at him. _This guy is just too weird for words… _

"It's my fault. I was the one who fell. Besides I'm fine now." She said, irritation quirking at her sides. A hug and then turn around, just to turn out to be a pointless lecture/yell. _Leave it to InuYasha to make a girl feel special. _She was getting tired. "I'm tired. I'm going back to camp to get some sleep. I suggest you do the sam--INUYASHA!" She realized the whole time she was talking she was just walking in one place with InuYasha's strong grip on the bar handle and all.

"I'm getting rid of this bike once and for all! It's just a piece of shit anyway!" He yelled, then taking it over his shoulder, he threw it in the air with no remorse in a single bone of his. Kagome stood gawking after the thing in the sky.

"IRON REVER S-"

"SIT!"

His necklace glowed a bright rosy pink, then pummeled into the ground along with the person it held.

He knew his time would come. As soon as he felt the spell wearing off, he shot his head out from the dirt "YOU WENCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU--OAUGH!" Karma had a twisted way of taking back at people. Sputterring at nonsense words, his eyes turned to dented swirls as he followed the pattern of the wheel of the contraption on his head turn.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath, grabbing her bike from on top of his head. She gave a relieved sigh, looking over her bike her mother gave her.

_Well, at least it's not totally ruined. I can still ride it..._

"Ough..." a sound that escaped her lips as the front wheel wheeled out and landed in a heap pathetically.

..._if I have the agility of a unicycling circus performer!' _Comical veins popping up, her grip tightening against the bars of the bike.

_

* * *

_

An irritated Kagome along with a complaining hanyou emerged from the bushes just in time for their friends to greet them at the camp fire.

"Oh! Back so soon, Kag-" Sango stopped in mid-sentence, catching the look on both of their faces. Something she didn't expect. She turned to exchange knowing but dissapointed looks with shippo and Miroku.

They were sure that their plan would work.

Trick InuYasha into getting Kagome back.

He would tell her how worried he's been about her.

Kagome's happy along with a happy Inuyasha.

They frowned looking at InuYasha and Kagome glaring daggers at one another.

The same thought hitting them: _Not again. _

All three groaned. If only. For only. One day. JUST ONE DAY. For them not to bicker like children, peace would all be well upon them. Honestly sometimes it seemed they were an old married couple.

* * *

Kagome sighed with frustration still flowing within her. She turned over with a grump in her sleeping bag. This time, she was just too mad to sleep. She was feeling a bit homesick too. Her eyes watered just thinking about her mother's home made oden. Not the ready made packed ones int he market where they sold it at a ridiculously shamless price. No. It was fresh with the greatest feeling in you. You could eat it to your heart's content without feeling shameful about that oden being a string of yen your're chugging down your throat.

"Wipe that drool off. You're more of a dog than me."

Taken by surprise, she tossed her head behind her only to find InuYasha sleeping soundly. She rubbed her eyes. _Imagination again! I wonder how o-baa-chan is doing anyway..._She placed a slnder finger to the tip of her chin while looking up in thought. Catching a snort coming from the hanyou, she snorted quietly in return to mock him. _Honestly, how can he sleep so soundly. No morals whatsoever._ She rolled her eyes at him sitting up so cautiously as to not cause any loud sound to wake the others (InuYasha) in the process. _There's no way he's going to let me go home. _She sighed knowing it was impossible.

She had a life too! She had a family. He could at least let her stay there for more than **3 days**, even that was too long for him. On the second day, he would come and take her back to the feudal era again. "Jewel jewel jewl!" She mouthed, fists at her sides, tossing her head as she continued to silently shout to mock at the temperamental hanyou she came to...

"Eh?" Looking up, she tested if her eyes had decieved her earlier. She could of sworn she saw a small flicker of light pass by the corner of her eye. With all its shimmering glory and brightness, the comet striked across the sky like a quick brush stroke a proffesional calligrapher makes. Containg most of her amazement for the others, she only looked on with her bright orbs of blue to gaze at in joy. Caught up in the moment, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as she always would when she was a child with her parents, both still living, she prepared to make a wish.

_I wish... _

A quick glance at the hanyou behind her, and she continued.

_I wish InuYasha would show compassion for others…and for me. Be the opposite of himself! _She screamed the last one in her mind in the spur of the moment, of course, maybe it was the anger talking. She turned her view to the sky, now, only a dark sky, stars littering amongst the rest to blend in once again. She didn't expect the wish to come true anyway. It was probably out of pure habit. The last time she saw a comet was, when she was still just a little child, wishing for her family to stay together in happiness. But her father had passed away.

Wishes were childish. Hanging on to them, thinking it will make your life an easier convience was just plain stupid and selfish. Maybe she was stupid and selfish, but everyone had a wish they would like to make once in awhile. Before she knew it, consciousness was slipping away from her, and she found the comfort of her pillow nursing her headache from today. She sighed into the pillow and gave in to a more comfortable position.

The dark night sky formed lids almost that of a humans, bright green orbs hiding under the veil of the sky was now revealed to look down at the yound sleeping maiden. "Your wish is my command…" She said with almost a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are very helpful at this point! No flames, please. Suggestions, are, although, accepted! 


	2. start a new with someone new?

**A/N:** Enjoy, this newly arrived _redone, re-approved, **and revised** _Chapter!

* * *

A NEW INUYASHA  
_chapter two.  
_**start a new with someone new?

* * *

**

_He peeked one of his eyes to see that Kagome was right in his face smiling sweetly. InuYasha blushed a deep crimson from the closeness between them._

_"Oh InuYasha…."  
Kagome said with a voice as sweet as honey._

_That scared InuYasha. Kagome had never used that tone of voice with him._

_"y-yes."  
He stuttered._

_Kagome caressed on of his cheeks with her hand. InuYasha blushed madly, his whole face felt as hot as the sun. She never acted like this before. Although he wished she would be more like this everyday. He started to relax into her hand and sighed peacefully.Then a stuck of lightning hit him. Wait a minute this can only mean one thing… He was a bit afraid to look her in the eyes now._

_She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"SIT!"_

_With that InuYasha slammed in the ground forming a large hole._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_All three groaned. If only. For only. One day. JUST ONE DAY. For them not to bicker like children. Honestly sometimes it seemed they were an old married couple._

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

_She looked towards a comet that caught her eye. She looked at it, when it disappeared she looked towards her hanyou once again. I wish he could be more kind and loving, show his true feelings… She sighed, thinking. Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen. _

_She sat down in her sleeping bag letting sleep overcome her._

_Bright green eyes fluttered open in the night sky above Kagome. The eyes narrowed at the sleeping Kagome as a voice echoed. _

_"Your wish is my command…"_

_

* * *

_

The sun had perfectly chosen this day today to rise early. The rays of the sun pierced through even the thickest of the green bushes of the tree. Kagome turned away, roused slightly from the piercing rays of the sun. But she chose to just ignore the sun's threat and hang onto every last once of her strength to hang onto dreamland.

_"Kagome!" _

_With a flick of her wrist and a slender finger pointed toward a lone bucket and rag standing in a dark corner, she found herself once dusty, stained wooden floors sparkling brightly before her very eyes, even shining out her dark brown orbs, scrubbed to the last peck of lint on the doors and stairs looking spick and span from up and down in less than 10 seconds. _

_"Kagome, I-!" She silenced him with one drawn-out index finger. _

_"Kagome-sama." She corrected him and drew back her finger to let him continue. _

_His golden eyes gave off a shinier tone than any wood he had scrubbed so far. "Kagome...sama!" A blush over came his feature. She gave him a snide look. "Your chores have been completed. I have cleaned the entire shrine now. . . all I ask is your. . ." a darker shade took over and he chose to stare done at a random spot on the spotless wood tile. "affection, in return." He looked up, almost afraid. _

"hahaha" She turned over a, wide-mouthed smile plastered on her resting face.

_Hands in her hips, head up high, with her nose in the air, she gave off a hearty laugh a hand covering her mouth. She looked down at him, his face taking on the one's of a lost puppy starving for affection. She gave a firm grip on his head, patting it, like a dog. He blushed crimson underneath the silver veil. _

_She brushed his bangs back gently and made him look up at her. _

_Since when did--? He had long made a begging position when she laughed at him. She could no longer hide the sympathy bursting with in her when she looked into his round puppy dog eyes. Newly shed giant dews of tear gushed forward from her own round eyes. She hugged him tightly. She felt him snuggle against her shoulder. As much as she didn't want to let go, she did and looked him in the eye like a mother would a child. "Your reward is one peck." _

_He took on the face of a homeless made that had just won a 100 million yen! _

_He leaped up and fixed himself tidy and pursed his lips leaning in for a sweep sweet taste of those fine lips... but the flesh he was sucking on was not as soft as he hoped, and kinda not as full as he hoped either. He fluttered his eyes open to find a finger in between his eyes. Kagome almost laughed as he strained to look at the finger pressed his lips upon making him look more like a cross-eyed dope. _

_"Ah, Ah, Aaah!" She wagged herfinger in front of him which his eyes followed stupidly. She poked at her cheek twice, and drew the side of her face near his dumbfounded one. _

_After about 2 minutes of just waiting there, Kagome scrunched her face in a confusion and turned, "On the cheeck, Inu--mmmpph!" _

_The claws of his talons pressed as a substitue mussle on her mouth. _

_"What? On the cheek?" The dope has left the building. Probably hiding away from this violent, gangster-like hoodlum. Kagome widened her eyes in shock. "I'll teach you not to mess with me? Who do you think you are? YOU BITCH!" _

"Nnn..." She scrunched her face together like the sun was about to come all together down on her. Sweaty in her own grave.

_He tossed her, none too gently, behind his shoulder, and made out for the door. "You're gonna follow MY orders!" He tossed her around aside a bit as an add to her torture. She whined behind him. He held a smirk. "I'm really tired of hollering your ass over to the feudal era..." He mused. "Maybe we should...seal the well, and well, there would be plenty of time for us now," she watched as his rough hand tighten around her back knees and reaching up her skirt. Watched with a left twitch in her eye. "How about becomin' my slave aside of my jewel detector?" _

_**'What kind of slaaaaavveee!' **she mentally screamed in her mind as he squeezed at her bottom. _

Kagome suddenly jack-kniffed from her sleeping bag, her hair tossed messingly about with random locks sticking to her face. She felt her forehead while she panted. Fresh-drenched sweat hung loosely from the edge of her fingers. Suddenly realizing, the cause of this happenings, her left eye took on a twitch. _'Wh-what was that all about?' _At first, he seemed a lost puppy starved for her only affection, the next, his usual controller maniac, and then...(twitch)...became, dare she say it, Miroku (twitch).

She shook her head, and tidied herself up, and fixing her sleeping bag. She looked up at the sky while in the middle of her rolling of her sleeping bag. It was early morning all right. She had made early precautions and took a look around to see everyone around the camp deep asleep. Everyone accounted for...except. She gulped. InuYasha. She tied the knot securely. He's probably just out brooding some where since their fight last night. This was going to be her one and only chance to escape. She was the opputunistic type. She will not let this chance slip, she will seize it! She silently knocked a fist in the air, mouthing a 'YEAH!' as to not lost that _chance. _

_

* * *

_

Tiptoe-ing over every single little twig and branch in sight, quietly rustling through the leaves, rowing her dead and broken bike over the well as quietly yet quickly as possible. She tossed her head from side to side to take extra precaution. Every move shall determine her fate... 

"OI! KAGOME!"

_'YIKES!' _She made a dash for it. It was her only hope. Her last ounce of courage was what lead her to the well, and by jove(!), she was going to use it!

Tripping over a loose branch that grew rooting out of the old well, she fell over with a gasp. Bracing herself for the impact, it never came. Instead she felt warm hands slide behind her waist slowly and held her securely. She felt safe all of the sudden, to say the least. She brought big round eyes to look at none other than InuYasha holding her.

He looked down at her, with slittle golden eyes, piercing through her soul. She blushed by instinct and let go. What the hell was that? A scene from some sappy shoujo manga? Maybe it was just her imagination talking. Then why the heck was she still blushing for? She slapped her cheeks gently as if to rid the red. Big chance.

"Are you alright?"

"fine." she mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms with a pout. Great, her great escape plan was ruined. Mama's cooking was just waiting for her by one step away. She whined so much in her head, she didn't even realize when InuYasha had grabbed her from behind and embraced her gently yet possessively.

She scrunched her face up in confusion.

_'Am I... still dreaming?' _She tossed her head from side to side. Great scenery. Birds chirping. Slight breeze. Her secret crush holding her in the middle of the beauty of it all. _'Gotta be a dream! Wake up, Higurashi! Wake up!' _She pinched herself. "ow." she mutterred slightly.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" InuYasha suddenly did a 90 degree turn in their embrace and turned her over to face him. He stared intently at her and she was even afraid to breath on him tofalter his intense and seriously beautiful face.

She laughed nervously. "I-I'm fine." She maanged a weak smile. And looked up at him, curiously. "Are you, though?"

"Me?" He laughed, much to Kagome's shock since she had never once heard him laugh(not counting the times he laughed at her or ridiculed shippou). It was a soft and gentle laugh. He placed both arms on her shoulder, making her eyes widen ten fold. "There's nothing wrong with me. Don't worry!" He added light-heartedly.

"Uuhh..." the twitch had made a comeback at her. And it was a hard one.

"Come on. Let's go back. I made some breakfast for the rest of us to eat. We shouldn't journey on an empty stomach!" He placed an arm around her shoulder and led them back along with carrying her broken bike.

_"Come on InuYasha, shouldn't we take a rest. I think I speak for all of us, when I say we're tired." Kagome half-whined and pleaded to the irritated hanyou in front of her. _

_"She's right--" Miroku started. _

_"SHADDUP!" InuYasha yelled back. He lowered his voice, the glare from Kagome affecting him slightly. "Stop whining, wench!" He arched forward, taunting her. "Why don't you take it like a man! I know you can take it!" _

_"Am I suppose to be insulted to be called like a man or am I suppose to take it like a comment of being strong." She muttered to herself staring daggers at his back. InuYasha's ear twitched slightly. She knew he heard but she didn't hear a comeback from him since that comment. _

_Groans from the others reached her ears. She looked back sympathetically. _

_Thunder sounded followed afterwords. _

_A groan from her. _

This was not InuYasha! Who was this man leading her to camp (as he says) and being a gentlemen as to grab her bike too. This was all to much!

He noticed her wide expression towards the bike and smiled cutely, "Oh, sorry about what happened yesterday with the bike. I promise I'll fix it up nice and new for you, Kagome." He pecked a small kiss on her forehead. She 'eeked' and slipped away from him so quick he didn't have time for his reflex to kick in and hold her back. He stared at her with a confused expression.

"Don't wear that face!" She pointed, blushing madly from the small peck. (Gawsh, she felt like a lune). "I should be wearing that face!" She scrunched her face up in confusion mirroring his. InuYasha restrained a loud laugh from erupting and decided to just smile widely at the girl 2 feet away from him. "Wh-who are you and what have you done with InuYasha?" After a moment or so, she made a fighting pose.

"Maybe we should play fighting _after _some breakfast, Kagome?" He inched near her. His left ear perked up. And on que, much to his expectation, a loud growl erupted from the pit pf her stomach. Her fists quickly moved to cover her stomach, much to her embarrassment.

* * *

_'I don't believe this!'_ Kagome felt like her taste buds had just went to heaven! This stuff had mastered her own...mother! How did InuYasha learn how to cook like this? Wait! She stopped in between her slurps and chomps, much to her regret, and put the bowl and chopsticks down to stare suspiciously at _"InuYasha." _

"This is excellent, Kagome-sama! You've master even your own and your own mother at that!" Miroku said in between glomps of food, still wedged in his mouth.

"Wonderful! I shall like to have a recipe of his, Kagome-chan!" Sango added cheerfully. It was the first time Miroku was so occupied over something as a meal that he forgot to have his daily dose of bosom from her.

"Waaaay better than the ninja food you bring us, Kagome." Shippo sat atop a box labeled ninja food, and used it as a sitting material to prove he was not exxagerating.

Kagome sweat-dropped with each comment.

"Glad you guys like it." All three, just suddenly stopped to take notice of the smiling InuYasha sitting in front of them and next to Kagome. Smiling? Next to Kagome? Does this add up? All three chocked, gagging away at the food. Taking jugs greedily from the water bottles sitting next to them. All simultaneously smacked at their lips loudly. Didn't they just fight yesterday. Surely, this would have resulted the next day withthe cold shoulder, Kagome going away, InuYasha brooding somewhere (in a tree, most likely) and takes days for them to find real food and continue the journey as always.

Still speechless and unable to speak, Inuyasha spoke up.  
"Did I add too much seasoning on it?" He broke out into a childish yet nervous looking grin, scratching at the side of his head.

All three instinctively raised their hands, waving it furiously, their heads following the motion.  
"No no no! It's just right!" Sango cried out defensively all of a sudden.

"Delicious!" Miroku added with a thumbs up.

"The best! heh--heh--heh!" Shippo sweat dropped comically.

The three inched from InuYasha and made a dash for Kagome carrying her away to the next three or four trees away out of ear shot from the dumb founded hanyou they just left behind. Poor Kirara who had hung on her Master's shoulder the whole time, fell off, and was left behind with the hanyou. The hanyou looked back and shrugged, petting Kirara gently as she purred and arched back for more petting space.

"Alright. Spill. What did you do to turn that overly temperamental jerk into such a softee, Kagome?" He nudged Kagome in the shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "I knew you guys would kiss and make-up. Or maybe there's more...OW!"

"As if, lech." Sango slapped the back of his head harshly, nearly making the houshi trip into Kagome if not for her inching away smartly. "Nice one." Sango smiled at Kagome, then looking back down at the face down monk kissing dirt. Shippo pulled the small lock of hair sticking behind the nape of his neck, to see swirly-eyed Miroku mumbling nonsesities.

"There's something wrong with InuYasha." Sango looked back at him, her keen sight seeing a figure petting a small feline cat. "He's...different."

A picture of his golden eyes piercing through hers flashed before her, earning a blush overtake her features.She turned away from Sango as to let her see, "I dunno what's with him either." She twindled her fingers nervously in front of her. She turned, the crimson fading from her cheeks, her eyebrows cringed in worry. "All I know is that that's not the InuYasha I know and lo---befriended." She cursed herself for letting the accursed word slip from her lips and quickly averted it for another word.

Sango glanced at the blushing girl. She smirked. "I mean, unless there's another InuYasha with the exact opposite personality of our InuYasha, then it's completely impossible, right?" She looked again at Kagome.

"We should be merry for this sudden event! He probably just decided to take a change for the better." Miroku had long risen and dusted himself of the dirt and flicked off dirt clods from his jet black hair.

Sango crossed his arms and again, looked out to the figure who was now dangling the little fish in front of the feline, then laughing merrily. "Miroku's right." She smiled.

Shippo popped from behind Kagome's shoulder suddenly and nodded in agreement. "No more beatings for me! This is going to be sweet." Shippo smiled almost devilishly in a way, in his head, probably plotting ideas of revenge against the hanyou who had tormented him all through was what's suppose to be his happy childhood days.

Kagomestill wore a look of worry on her face.

The laugh somehow reached only her earssince she saw no sign of reaction from the others around her seemingly still staring at their new comrade. She smiled when she caught the smile on InuYasha's face. It was nice to finally see him havea look of peace on his face, and smiling in a care-free way. She looked around, catching the smiles on everyone else's faces.

Maybe, it was the best. . . to start a new with someone new?


	3. 3 days and moreof torture

**A/N: **I hope this chapter reels in the real fish--i mean readers. :)

* * *

A NEW INUYASHA_  
chapter three.  
_**3 days and more...of torture.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Another _morning.

_Another _day.

This life just couldn't get any more dull than it already was.

Outstretching her arms as far as she could reach, she lifted her heavy lids and could of sworn the sun was pratically in her reach. A sloppy, yet, goofy smile spread over half of her face. Pursing her lips together to contain the sudden laughter to erupt, she found it in her, that she couldn't. She lost. A sudden roar of laughter took over her. Her whole body shook with pleasurable strange pain as she clutched her stomach flopping over her belly and slamming her fists to the ground to get that dream image she had out of her mind.

"Kagome...?" A small nest of brown hair tangled on top of Sango's head as she sat up from her sleep.

"Is there a demon near!" His voice held alarmed panic, even if half-asleep. Snatching the staff at his side, he posed a defense position.

Kagome's laughter if possible, erupted louder to Miroku's comment.

Shippo slowly arose, rubbing one of his eye lid, pleading it to open.

"Y-you guys," laughing, "You guys! I just had the craziest dream!" She forced some of her laughter back, figuring a person couldn't converse normally while laughing. "InuYasha..." The line of her pursed lips wriggled estatically, trying her best to contain her laughter. Just the sound of his name gave her the giggles. She wiped a tear. "Whooo...! ok."

"Ok..." a weirded out look slapping across their faces as they stared oddly at the girl.

"InuYasha...in my dream--InuYasha just suddenly turned all Mr. Softee on us!" The jar broke. She can contain no longer. Throwing her head up in the air, her feet flinging wildly with strange laughter, she fell back on the soft grass.

A few moments of just awkward silence (except for kagome's insedious laugther) between the three, suddenly came the laughter, llike a disease to their system. A nervous forced laughter was restraining them from keeping the weird look on. They broke into wide grins and just laughed and pointed at each other like maniacs. A dream! That's right! A dream. How can InuYasha ever turn like that. That was the exact opposited of himself!

More laughs exchanged. InuYasha...never!

A new sound of laughter entered the circle, which they did not know had formed, came in.

"What was so funny that made you guys laugh so much?" Only a small laughter of amusement in his voice.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo suddenly ceased their meeting of laughter to stare at InuYasha with widened eyes. Kagome remained in session in her own luny bin in the corner. Crawling out of her corner, she grabbed hold of a nearby sleeve, a red one: InuYasha's.

"H-hey," a small laugh escaped and she puffed out, exhausted from the straight 10 minuted non-stop laughing self-parade. "InuYasha! I had the most outrageous dream about you! You wouldn't believe it!"

"Oh?" His golden eyes held the reflection of her joy. He loved seeing her as happy as this, which in return made him happy. "What was it about?"

She pointed a finger at him, caught up with her own conversing still. "You were suddenly, Mr. nice," she made a dramatic effect raising her hands in the air, then chuckling afters, "you cooked for us like you were some cook god that just fell from the sky replacing the real InuYasha. Then you were all sweet and stuff..." She quieted.

"hm.." he looked blank at first, then turned to look at Kagome. "I guess that is pretty crazy." flashing a fanged-tooth grin at her.

"yeah." she said absent mindedly. Her eyes snapping open to realization, she realized she was pratically sprawled, heck she was, sprawled over InuYasha: to his hips and down.

Blushing crimson, she made a 50 yard dash, screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Pinch. 

"Ow."

Pinch.

"Ow."

Pinch.

"Ooooow! Watch where you're pinching, Sango!" glared the presently frustrated school girl.

"Pinching won't do any good. You're gonna run out of spaces to pinch." She stated a matter-a-factly back.

"I still can't believe it." She sighed, plopping down next to Sango.

"Believe it." Sango quickly answered, nodding her head to the side. Kagome followed to the direction she was nudging her to.

"Shouldn't we go ahead on our journey, Inuyasha!" She heard Miroku yell in a nearby hut.

"You can't rush these things! It'll take 20 minutes tops to fry these babies!" she heard Inuyasha's friendly voice answer back from the hut, sounding muffled to her.

Even from this distance, she can see the dazed look shippo was giving off, and the giant sweat-drop visible on the tip of Miroku's head.

* * *

Three days have past for these surviving travellers.  
Surviving was not easy along the way.  
Experience the frustration and brain-racking pain these young ones face through. 

**D a y 1:  
**"No! InuYasha, what are you doing to my weapons!"

The sounds of swords, bones, and other objects clamped and rubbed against another before the sound of blazing fire seized the clanking of the weapons. Shortly after, poor birds in their morning flight had fled away squaking due to a certain shrill cry of mixed pain, and lots of anger.

"I'm getting rid of them." Hestated casually, ignoring the fact that the demon slayer now suddenly had ready for demon slaying (hm, wonder why).He tossed them from behind as if you would throw a basketball in a hoop. Sango blocked them best she could. But, weapons were weapons, even if you were a strong and skilled demon slayer.

Sucking inthe best of she could of her anger, letting out some of her self-control she had left, she casually walked up to the hanyou and grabbed the shimmering, half melted sword from his hands.She soon found herself gawking at the thing. The sword was practically oozing melting from the tip halfway down the handle she was holding up. Her arm shook, and let it drop. InuYasha easily caught with grace milimeters from touching the floor.

InuYasha blinked, looking up at her dazed form. "Sango, its dangerous for a woman to handle these weapons. You might get hurt." and with aswift move, her flew up, with a flick of his wrist, threw the half melten thing into the oblivion, where it melted wholly.

Sango, was now melting down to the ground.  
With her tears of fustration, she let loose a yell no beast or youkai alive could counter,

"BAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**_o_****_o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o_****_o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o_****_o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o_**

**D a y 2:  
**prick. And out the little thorn was from the monsters foot.

"Ar...i..gatoouuu..." the faded deep voice of the monster youkai dissapeared into the sky with a friendly wave of goodbye.

"Your welcome!" InuYasha waved back, his smile beholding satisfactory victory. The rest of the comrade stared the best they could without having so much as overloading their eye twitches at their "hero of the day" holding the posture of Hercules would when defending a village and rescuing damsels in distress. Which InuYasha, their old friend now gone, would have hated in the past. A deep regret sunk into them.

They watched with sad, deep regretful expressions as crowds, some leaping for joy after them, or much rather their hero who had done all the work and didn't even draw out his trusty tessugia in the most dangerous of siuations.

"Ladies..." Miroku started but was trampled on shamelessly on the ground. Springing up, he found himself seething after a crowd of beautiful village girls who was now surrounding InuYasha. InuYasha scratched the back of his head, backing away from them.

"Oh! Inuyasha-sama, what you did just now was beautiful!"

"Yes! Beautiful! Please, would you bear my child!"

Miroku's jaw had long dropped to the ground.

Grabbing Kagome from out of nowhere, Inuyasha sweat-dropped nervously away from the village girls. "Sorry, I'm promised to another." Fastening his grip around her waist, no higher, no lower. Kagome blushed a crimson, wishing she would just die in embarrassment.

**_o_****_o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o_****_o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o_****_o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o_****_0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o_**

**D a y 3:  
**"Satsuki-chan..." A heavy blush overtook his small boy-ish features as he fiddled with the hand-made floral necklace he had made. Gulping in his last once of pride, he bravely, and without looking, presented the little gift in front of the first girl who had made a powerful reaction to his heart.

Just like on the first day he had rescued her from the other village boys and the time she had given him her share of stolen pomegranates, his heart raced.

"Go on. Take it. I made it..." A deeper shade of crimson, if possible was staining his whole face. "Just for you." A knife was slowly forming, just itching to stab at his poor, little heart. He waited as silence only returned the confession of the poor kit.

"Satsuki...?" Slipping a glance here and there, he found he was sitting on the tree branch totally alone! Flinging his hands about in panic of where she might be, he lost his balance and fell off to the branch of the tree. "AAAHHH--huh?" Feeling his pawed foot grabbed by a hand, he could only blink his surprise.

A soft giggle greeted him. The same one which had brought his heart to a racing spree. Setting his emerald orbs on the the upside-down looking girl in front of him, he smiled in relief. "Satsuki! I thought you were-"

"It's ok, Shippo-chan. InuYasha-kun just brought me down for some treats he made just for me."

Tears sprang forth, well, downward from the heart-broken boy. "Just for you...?" He choked out, squezzing at the floral necklace to let it fall on the ground. He shut his eyes to que with the dramatic sounding sadness in the background. Or...it had sounded to him. His life was over.

His head was starting to get dizzy. The blood was starting to go to his head.

"OI! YOU CAN LET ME DOWN NOW!" Screaming out in frustrated anger.

"Sorry." The voice said.

Falling straight flat on his face, added to another headache he had. Like his heartahce wasn't enough. Ruffling through his hair in frustration, he looked up at the ouff who had dropped him so carelessly.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yo!" His big-grinned face greeted down at the little kit. He, then, looked at him apologectically. "You looked so busy up there in the tree working on your. . .necklace." at the word, Satsuki looked on the ground at the floral necklace, in no better condition than a dendelion in a wind storm. "So I didn't want to bother you. But, I left some treats for you, that I'll know you'll like...!" He squatted down with hands on knees to Shippo's eye level.

Before shippo could reply, He felt Satsuki kneel down beside him. He watched as she picked up the batterred necklace up with her two hands. "You made this?"

He nodded, feeling hope well up in him. His ears picking up the sound of loud footsteps...and buzzing(?), he turned his attention to Kagome who suddenly, came running into the scene with ...bees lining behind her? No, chasing! "Somebody help me!" She cried in desperation.

With a slash of his claws, the buzzing ceased along with the faint flutterring of their batterred wings.

"Gomen. But nobody hurts my Kagome." He whispered to the twittering bees lying half dead on the ground.

He slashed around to Kagome. "Kagome, Are you ok?" he grabbed her hands in his. She found herself lost in his intense gaze until it wore off. "It's all your fault! It was this..." She looked down at the delicately, fashionably detailed of the varied flowers innocently lying against her chest, hanging around her neck. He had put much care into making this for her today. She put a delicated hand to feather over it.

"You don't like it?" InuYasha gave a pouty look, cascading his down-casted eyes to the ground, watching the bees dying slowly.

"No! no, no! It's nothing like that! I was just..." She sighed. "I love it." She smiled gently. She peered under him, catching a smile from him. "Happy?" She perked.

He nodded like a chid, and grabbed her hand in his. Kagome, still not used to the affectionate manner, held a faint blush.

"Satsuki...?" Shippo who had watched the entire scene with slight boredom, now noticed the girl was gone beside him and standing beside Inuyasha that was still holding hands with Kagome.

"InuYasha-kun! Did you make that?" she pointed at the decorated floral patterned necklace that hung about Kagome's neck. Kagome looked down, and smiled answering for him, "Yes, he did." She looked to InuYasha with a warm smile.

Inuyasha made eye level contact with the girl, "Want one? I'll make one just for you..."

Shippo felt a pang of betrayal hit him as he spotted the pink covering the girl's features as Inuyasha spoke to her.

"Just...for me?" She looked to the ground, kicking a few peebles with her bare dirtied feet shyly.

_NOOOOO! _Shippo mentally screamed in his mind. His girl was gone. Just like that. Whisped away by his own, his own adoptive-like father figure. It was a strange twisted new feeling for him. Another love triangle was about to emerge in this story? Too strange. He went to panic mode and searched crazed eyes from blade of grass to other blades of grass.

_"They're turning blue!" _He clutched his head, looking mad.

Caught up with the _blue _grass he didn't notice the group that was now leaving him behind. If he was in his right mind he would have heard them, turn back from time to time and whispered worries.

"You sure shippo is gonna be okay, Inuyasha." Kagome looked worriedly at InuYasha, who had her small arm looped through his. The little girl walking with them, answered for him, "Shippo's a strong demon!" She made punching strikes at the air. And looked up at the school girl. "I'm sure he's just fine! He did rescue me once before, after all." She smiled at the thought of her hero that day. She'll never forget. Her first...friend.

As if hearing her thought, Shippo grabbed at his auburn locks. "Why's the sky _green _noooww!"

Kagome turned wide eyes back at the kit. It'll probably be better to leave him alone for the moment. She reassured herself turning her head to the road ahead. Noticing something flicker about in Inuyasha's cupped hands, she peeked a look.

Bristling but still able to walk through she asked, her voice shaking, "W-why..?"

InuYasha gave Kagome a quick look then back in his hands. "I felt bad. So I wanted to nurse the bees back to health." He gave kagome a crooked smile as if it was an obvious thing to do. "I don't want to be punished by mother nature by killing her creatures, now do I?"

Biting her bottom lip, and shutting her eyes tightly, she used one free hand to form a fist and beat at her heart.

This was driving her crazy!

* * *

Kagome sat on the lip of the well, smiling at her comrades before her. 

"Sayonara, everyone! Sorry for this being short notice, but I hafta take another test. So, I'll be back in 3 days before you can say-

"GO! an--" sango piped.  
"and take him wi--" Miroku came in from behind.  
"With you, Kagome!" shippo finished lastly popping up from Miroku's shoulder.

Kirara added with a 'mew.'

There was a long silence as they stared oddly at Kirara as if she had just barked instead of mewed.

"Kirara? I-is that you!" Sango had no other words to describe how she felt right now. Sango was staring at her with utter disbelief. This feline couldn't be her cute, small cat companion that had followed her since childhood days. There was no similarity!

"The bow's a nice touch to it, don't you think, Sango, my dear?" Miroku chided in, rubbing his chin looking rather amused than confused.

"Hey Sango." Sango looked up to shippo who squatted down behind Kirara and lifted up her tail. Wait...  
"I thought that Kirara had two tails," Shippo brought up two fingers, "not one." he point his little index finger at the single tail that was swishing idly.

"He couldn't. . ." Kagome had almost lost her balance off the well if not for an arm that wrapped around her torso had grabbed her. She looked up to see InuYasha, sweet golden eyes, smile and all. _Could he? _She mused to herself, looking disbelieving from InuYasha to Kirara.

"You should be more careful, Kagome." He stated like a father would a 3 year old as he set her feet softly on the soft ground a good distance so she wouldn't fall again. "You might just get a splinter." He grinned a wide, close-mouthed, orangy smile, with chinked eyes as he pressed his finger against her nose softly.

She patted her own nose after still thinking that this must be some phrank pulling going on. But the past few days seemed as no joke. He had even offered to bathe her the other day! Something you'd expect from Miroku, which he tried to do on Sango, but failed. InuYasha hadn't the same intention as the lecher, that was for sure. But still, something was fishy. And Kagome knew it. She blushed to herself as she reminsced.

"Just what the _hell _have you done to my Kirara, **scum bag!**" Sango's voice woke Kagome from her daze and brought her to reality to see another battle of demon slayer vs. . . . half-demon. Kagome leaped into action just before Sango was enough time to take out her Hirakoutsu.

"Now, now, Sango. Don't be so hasty. I mean, I don't think InuYasha would have done that on purpose..." Kagome nervously turned her head back to look at InuYasha with a desperate look.

"She needs to look like her own kind." he stated matter-a-factly. Even with his slightly puffed-out chest and broad shoulders, it only did some to ignite the fire in the slayer's eyes. He was dead meat.

Kagome instantly held the slayer back. She looked to Miroku. "A little help here, please...!" Her eyes cryed in desperate desparity.

Miroku sat cross-legged a good shade of a tree over him from a few feet away from the scene (a strange and perfectly safe distance).

He grinned with force to back up for it. "I think you've got it all under control here." He waved his hand, the other hidden behind his back. "You wouldn't need my help." Behind his back,he silently mused a prayer, vigourously pressing down on his beaded necklace. He had enough experience of Sango's wrath to have the common sense of staying a good distance when needed most. And this called for those times. God rest that poor girl's soul.

"Kirara's a cat, and should look like one." InuYasha suddenly held out a book, pointing at the picture for all to peer at. It was a picture book of a cat. "See?"

"You went through my stuff!" She yelled more likely in a statement of accusation than a question of shock.

"Oh, this is from Shippo. I just burrowed it from him, Kagome." He let a fang cover his bottom lip in a childish fashion, still holding the book up. _'Yeah. But I let **him **burrow it first.' _Kagome gave a dead pan look to the hanyou.

"You--" Sango held her sword out, completely ignoring Kagome's pulls and pushes now. "InuYasha, you--"The sharp tip of the blade was grazing his throat now, that Kagome could have sworn the red she was seeing wasn't his haori but his blood. She shut her eyes.

"FINE! I'll take him to my time!" Kagome yelled out, stopping almost time itself that moment. She felt herself go flush with embarrassment at the sheer awkwardness. She looked up at Sango. Her fury was gone and so was her anger. Diminished into thin air?

"Splendid!" Miroku chirped.

"It's about ti--" Miroku came in and clapped a firm grasp around the little one's mouth before he let the last word spill over. Kagome looked suspiscously at the two.

"You better bring him there to teach him a lesson over there, Kagome." Sango huffed.

Kagome raised a brow. She found it funny in an almost odd way that she had suddenly claimed her posture and emotions from 3 minutes ago. "What's going on..." She drawled out slowly, arching her famous brow.

Miroku suddenly looked nervous, and Shippo suddenly stopped fidgeting.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on?'" Sango said out, none too polite. She kept on her mad facade. "That hanyou," she pointed the tip of her blade at said hanyou, "just butchered Kirara." the said cat mewed on cue. "That's what!"

She made a perplexed look, a finger itching at her scalp.

"Well, ok, then, but what about the shards?" She made a slanted smile.

"Forget it! Just take him with you." This time, bringing out a confused InuYasha to make the picture clearer.

"WHA-BUT! I—this—it would be _disastrous _if _he _comes along!" She stumbled over words for a good excuse. What had she gotten herself into? She shouldn't have blurted that out before. She blushed faintly.

"Don't forget, Kagome-chan, but this is a _new _InuYasha. I am absolutely sure he won't make a mess of things this time, right _InuYasha?" _Sango sent him one of her chilly glares as he nodded nervously in reply. InuYasha made a child-like grin for Kagome as if promising that he would behave.

Kagome could have sworn she saw a halo hovering over his head, with a white kimono replacing his red and white wings suddenly spread from his back. She shook her head of the image before she could get anymore weirded out.

"Mom, Souta, and gramps are outta town though. How can I leave him unattended at home?" That was in fact, the truth.

"You have that skool thing that you always go to, right, Kagome? Take InuYasha with you."

"Take him with me? Maybe you haven't been hit on the head too often these days that you've gone crazy Shippo, but, InuYasha will never be able to survive there." She made a slash in the air with her arm, shaking her head, bringing out that it was a positive, 'no-no.' As if the invisible sign on her head wasn't enough.

"What's the harm of taking him, Kagome-sama, InuYasha is perfectly well-behaved. He will do nothing of the sort to distress you."

"BUT-! The Jewel Shards! And what if Naraku or some hideous demons start attacking you guys. I don't want to let that happen. InuYasha needs to stay here to-

"lecture us to death?" They all spoke monotonously in unison. Their eyes trailing slowly toward the hanyou standing straight in front of them, readying for his preaching.

"Violence is bad. Violence does not solve anything. It does not lead to anything good only for the worse. Nothing can be achieved by this malicious behavior of violence. There needs to be a stop…." He continued on with crap.

"See?"

Kagome sighed out a small breath of air, her worn out brain drenched out of all excuses known to mankind that would possibly work. They did have a point. InuYasha was more vulnerable than a lone baby in the middle of an alley, full of slashing crazed murders of the dark streets of Tokyo.

She needed to think up of some more excuses to explain to her friends at school about the 'new kid' she was about to bring along with her.

* * *

"I can't believe this. It's a good thing its Friday." Her gloomy aura didn't feel anything but more distress. 

"I can't be any more excited!" InuYasha beside her stood tall, and perked up for his 'first' day of school in his new attire of…

"What. Are. You wearing?" She drawled out in chopped sentences looking at how poorly he dressed. This would be the lesson where she learned never to let a hanyou dress by himself in fitted clothes. No wonder he had a liking to his baggy kimono, it was probably a snap to just slip those babies on.

"Here. Let me fix it for you."

InuYasha was too busy in his own joy land to notice Kagome tiptoeing up to him, reaching for his collar. Taken by susprise by the action, he hadn't known he was currently holding his breath afraid to blow on the perfectioned black locks that was groomed perfectly. Her lips were only grazing the side of his face, where normally his human ears would be on those nights. But, why did he feel like those ears were there? Either way, he would blush the same amount as he was now. Feeling the pop of his collar snap, and gentle pats slide down his chest, he could feel his eyes roll up to the havens.

"There." She smoothed down the wrinkled of his top uniform and admired at how spick 'n spine he is. He had quickly regained his composure when Kagome had set her eyes back on him. "Perfect-o." She smiled up at him. When she noticed at how red he was, she too in turn blushed now knowing the reason of their closeness.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome turned and immediately let her warm hands drift away from InuYasha earning a small whine from him, mentally, of course.

"Hojo-kun!" She watched as he halted his bicycle to a stop and smiled gently at her and said a quick, 'morning' to her. Kagome just nodded and smiled appreciately back with both hands behind her back, gracefully, in potite manner.

InuYasha growled at the boy who started chatting away with Kagome with Kagome just nodding her hand, smiling back. His jealousy got carried away as a low growl involuntarily escaped from his mouth.

Hojo stopped to look at the source of sound. He was surprised to see a deep, dark glower from the young man. InuYasha suddenly plastered on a smile just in time when Kagome had turned around. Hojo widened his eyes a fraction. A meter too much on his glass of the raw egg health drink.

"Looks good on him."

InuYasha quirked a brow. Hojo brought a hand out. InuYasha stared at it blankly. "Excuse my manners. You can call me Hojo. And you must be Kagome's cousin, InuYasha. She's been telling me about you." He smiled warmly as InuYasha's turned out nothing but cold. Kagome sensed it, and looked at Inuyasha oddly. Was he back? She couldn't tell really as she watched InuYasha shook Hojo's hand in return.

"Wow, long nails." Hojo looked down at the claws enclosing around his hand.

Hojo abrubtly took in a short breath as dangerous golden eyes glowed under his veiled bangs. "B-but, of course, long nails are absolutely ok, no! good! Wait! Better than good, it's GREAT!" He laughed nervously after. His laughter died down. "Y-you can let go now… please."

"No prob, pal." He let go, a sweet smile oozing on his features.

Hojo's arm suddenly hung slack to his side. His fingers twitched slightly burning a red glow. "Your cousin sure has a strong grip, Kagome." He turned to Kagome. Kagome sweat-dropped. "Oh?" She laughed out nervously. _What is going on? Is Inuyasha back to...normal? _

"You've got something wrong, _pal." _InuYasha snaked his arm around Kagome and pulled her tight against him as Hojo wore on a look of confusion. Kagome sweat dropped as her eyebrow twitched as she suppressed a smile all the while trying to get away from his strong grip.

"I'm not her cousin. I'm her lover."

* * *

**A/N: **InuYasha back to normal? How can it be? Already? Find out next chapter! 

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

If you read, review. Common sense, ne?


	4. Wild Over You, Koishii

**A/N: **Uhm, just keep in mind that this fic is mostly overall OCC. Just thought it would be a refreshment to your brain. :)

* * *

A NEW INUYASHA  
_chapter four.  
_**wild over you, koishii. **

* * *

"You've got something wrong, _pal." _InuYasha snaked his arm round Kagome and pulled her tight-flushed against him earning Hojo a look of confusion.  
With giant dews of comical sweat hanging at the tip of her head, Kagome couldn't be better at supressing her smile. Oh, yes. 

"I'm not her cousin. I'm her lover."

"Eighk!" Kagome instinctly covered her mouth with both hands of the strange sound she had erupted. Suddenly feeling the two men staring at her she lifted up her lids daringly only to find the two in a staring contest.

"Is that so?" Hojo's voice suddenly came out as deep and business-like. Kagome fixed her now widened eyes to the boy who had first stolen her heart with that sweet gentle voice of his. This wasn't the Hojo she knew.

"Yep." As if the strong grip around her waist wasn't enough proof through the thick skull of this guy's head, he let go of the grip around her wasit with Kagome sighing of relief only to 'eep' in surprise when soft hands laced themselves through her fingers. If Kagome hadn't turned to InuYasha at that time, she would have seen the look of astonished horror printed on Hojo's face. Feeling soft, smooth fingers entangling through hers, she could feel her heart race a million times faster than normal rate. Something felt different though. She couldn't put her finger on it. Wait, she could. She felt around his finger to get rid of the sudden questions popping in her head. Did InuYasha's hands ever felt so smooth? Was his claws ever so short and...

Brown eyes? She had looked up to see brown eyes melting down on hers.

She looked down at their entangled hands...human nails touching against her own.  
Catching sight of the black from the corner of her eye, she went up for the full view. He was turning ... human!

"W-when..."She stuttered at her words. Nothing in the world was right anymore. There was just too many mishappenings going on here! Was it that time of the new moon already? In the middle of the day? She was getting dizzy with those questions realing around in her mind.

"Kagome?"Flashing his deep brown eyes at her in the most affectionate way possible towards her, she made a strong effort to push back the blood that was rushing to her face. A troubling situation was at hand here. A deep, deep one. "You're sweating..." He lifted up their still entangled hands and soothed them by messaging and blowing kisses here and there. Bristling at the sudden touch of his soft lips against her heated flesh, her face, she had to admit to herself, could never feel as heated as her hand was right now.

"K-kagome...what's going on?" It was one of those small momentous times that Hojo had called her by her first name. Kagome turned her flushed face to look at Hojo who stood speechless and dumb-struck.

She laughed nervously all the while trying to pry her hand away from the currently roaming lips that were making their way up to trail sensational kisses up her arm. "A-hem!" She tugged further staring deep holes into his black head.

"Mmm...hmamome." He mumbled her name hoarsely against the tip of her wrist.

"Let go!" She squeaked out in a high pitched sound. Sighing with relief and nearing in her almost fall when she felt her arm free, she turned to Hojo, trying her best to regain composure. Only, when she turned, Hojo was as you say in Japan right now, sayonara.

"Shit! He's gonna spill!" She grabbed fists full of her hair, frustration leaking from her. InuYasha, noticing her frustration, quickly continued to his ministrations from before thinking it would help. Unfortunately it only helped to earn him a 'sit.'

**A/N: I dunno if the sit works if he's in human form. I think it is though. Oh well, my story. : Continue. **

She was thankful that she was staring down at him now kissing the cement instead of her hand. Her face still held a sign of the small hint of pleasure she was keeping from him. She blew out her cheeks hotly, waving her arm as a fan as if to fan away her trouble and the redness of her cheeks.

_That was a close one. _Turning around her thoughts, she fixed her gaze to the blue sky, if it was still blue. _Still blue, _she mentally confirmed, but she gave a lopsided upward turn of her lip, her brows scrunching forth in confusion. _Still, what on earth is going on here. InuYasha, human, AND no full moon in sight or nearing. Like him being nice wasn't enough. He's being too nice, now. _She shivered, rubbing her arms up and down, the heat leaving her to be replaced with sudden chills, not to mention the heebie jeevies she was feeling crawling through her skin.

"Oh, Kagome...!" Fear spiking into her, she inched away from the rising form. His voice held a something that she'd never heard before. And she didn't want to stick around at the moment to find out what that something was, thank you very much!

Lifting up his head, his grin greeted only a dust trail left behind from his lover. "**KOI_SHII_...! Wait for meee!**" Staggering up, he skipped happily after his _koishii. (**jap. to eng. dict--dear) **_

**  
****

* * *

Somewhere deep in the woods. . . **

was a cackling sound of laughter; one that resembled that of a witch. But, in reality was a beautiful maiden dressed in not, the black usual coat-like fashion of the witches, but white, hanging on her like a robe of an angel. The white silk material matching almost the white smoothness of her skin; enough of you to think she was wearing on her a mirror to reflect back.

There stood before her mirror set only for her emerald sheen eyes to look upon. Her eyes again cringed in delight as she let loose a cackling laugh.

"Oh my! Ha-ha-Ha-Ha-HA!" She covered the small pink circle of her lips with her petal-like hand. "This is just too much--FUUUNN!" Her last word slipped out as a shrilled one. She turned over hastily to the person who had dared pinched her ass. Her ass only created from the heavens above for the desire of men alike and woman to look with jealousy and envy.

"Te-he-he-heh, May I introduce you to some _other _kind of fun you might enjoy?" Now, there stood the slimiest of human creatures she had ever seen. His hair as black as that of tar, pulled back sleekly to end in nothing but a ridicolous small ponytail. No point in that! His eyes cringed to slits. She shivered involuntarily as they sparkled a glow after her. His mouth was wide open as he made evidence (as if it wasn't clearer it was him!) of his doing by repeating the pinching process with his two fingers in front of her.

She glared hotly. To her surprise, a weapon had appeared out of no where on the accursed monk (she had inspected his clothes); she looked to the owner of that weapon. Her brown orbs glared hotly, but being as the expert on love and couples and all, for she was a great being on the planet Venus, she could tell the brown orbs that were glaring down at the monk's head was telling a different story than they were showing.

Nearly falling off her tree she laid upon when the woman turned to glare at her, she mentally confirmed to herself that it was true: She was in love with him. "Is it that _fun _twist your way and that with our friend?" She lifted up the point of her boomarang to the floating mirror, reflecting the image of a certain hanyou ravishing over a certain school girl who, no blind could doubt, looked as if she had landed on the sun and back.

Her lips curled into a smile. "You are mistaken. I've only granted the pure one's heart-desired wish." She gracefully flicked her wrists over to the mirror, who again reflected the couple, Kagome still acting as a tomato; stiff and red.

"Pure one? Wish?" Sango laid down her weapon gently, still keeping a firm grip to not completely let her guard down to look at the pointed mirror in front of her. Kagome held on the blush, keeping her eyes frustrated although they had always lied and turned to that of desperation, she had smiled slightly when prying her hands away from the hanyou.

"What's with this twig? It's glowing!" A childish voice called behind the two women.

"What!" The emerald green eyes, quickly losing its grace now held alarmed fear. "NO!"

It was too late. THe plain looking twig the kit was holding, suddenly shook vigorously, that he had let it loose on the soft green grass floor. A white beam released a strong energy. It was an utter disbelieve to the comrades that were now stepping back with hesitant fear that all this commotion was coming from a twig. Watching the maiden writh with such distress, Sango had to take hold of her Boomarang to keep under cover with Kirara, one tail and bow in hair and all, shaking and hiding under her ponytail. Miroku got in front of the frightened Sango, watching as a deep and sudden wave of horrible youki overcame him. A fierce wind blew coming and passing as quick as InuYasha was able to chug down a cup of ramen.

A zing toward the mirror and grey skies and gloomy black glouds had vanished.

Confused as the left standing inu-tachi were, the maiden lay writhing in fear holding her head.

"He's become...IMPURE!"

The sound of weapon, staff and gawks were left faded and shrouded in the forest.

Kagome stood stiff and wide-eyed before InuYasha. Others sat idly by continuing with their meals before them.

"OK!" She shut her eyes in frustration, concerned one of course. "I wanna know what's going on, and I wanna know now, God damn it!" She slammed her palms down on the table in front of her, spilling a shaker of salt as she did so. InuYasha met her with concern flashing in his eyes. She hadn't noticed the stares of attention she was recieving.

"Kagome, people are staring." He whispered lowly to her. Embarrassment taking the best of her, she quickly sat down, hands folded nicely in front of her with her back stiff as a board. InuYasha gave a crooked-looking grin and shook his head, laughing to himself.

Hiding herself in the corner from the stares she was recieving, she placed herself from reality into her thoughts_.  
'What just happened? InuYasha follo--no, more like **hunted** me down with k-kisses.'First it was nice InuYasha, as if that wasn't crazy enough as it sounded, then turning into human suddenly, and now he's got hair like a skunk!' _

Making sure it just wasn't her paranoid side taking over, she scanned her eyes over the waiting customers chatting away idling in their tables. She raised her eyebrows in high suspiscion. She suddenly caught a strange looking couple in a far away corner of the restruant, opposite end of her side, the sunny side. Was it just her or did this restruant have electricity bill issues? Overlooking half of the dark side of the restruant, she found the couple to be around her age, only with damn-looking hair covering the top half of his face, the girl's hair dyed a bright red of crimson blood shed. She shivered involuntarily.

"You don't look so well, Kagome."

She smiled and took all the nerve it had within her not to roll her eyes. That line was getting old to her.

"You two make a lovely couple." A waitress holding a pen and notepad in hand offered a million dollar smile at the couple.

Kagome made an un-easy smile. Was Tokyo always like this? Or was she just too old-fashioned? She must have gone one to many trips to the feudal era to care about the latest fashion. She felt a small pang of sadness and pictured herself looking in a mirror: plain black hair, usual bangs and long hair style. She looked at the waitress and snorted in her mind. Who would want pink hair like that anyway? She looked like Sailor mini moon.

Watching pedistrians walking past by her from the window, she had to heave a sigh and admit that she did miss hanging out with her friends at times like these. She had never had time to come back here often. Time sure had passed her by. . .

"Kagome, I just ordered a miso soup for you, is that ok?"

"mm." She hummed out without so much as turned her head back to look at him.

Raising a thick brow in the air, a mischevious smile broke and Pepe le pew was back.

Too busy in her thoughts, had she not noticed the two-colored hair boy in front of her sneaking his way over to her side of the table. She felt her soul jump right out of the window in shock, she would too, if not for the two securing arms wounding her prisoner like she was in right now. "Don't be like that..." She could hear him purr into her ear. Kagome raised her closed eyes to the havens and mutterring an unheard prayer in desperation.

Sango watched in agony at the agonizing feel Kagome was radiating off. She heaved a heavy sigh.  
"Stop this now."

Miroku in the middle of a fondle moment with the Venus maiden stopped midway to look up at Sango. "I really didn't mean to-"

"MEAN TO WHAT!" Both Sango and maiden penetrated the poor monk to a tree, burning holes in him with their fierce glare.

"I meant..." Sango turned to the maiden. Brown eyes meeting emerald eye, finally in a deep understanding conversational way. "I mean we should stop toying with them like this." She laid her hand out in front of the floating mirror. "She's-

"I don't find any reason why she's hiding." She spoke with no emotion what so ever, making the woman's anger in front of her flare. "I mean she did make that wish."

"Wish?" The two who have been backing away from the two since their arguments took a sudden interest in their conversation and questioned Sango's question for her.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the mirror's image rewinded backwards so quickly it was int he blink of an eye that the image had stopped and played before them a familar scence, not to mention, person.

They blinked back their amazed shock. "Wait a minute...that's me...why am I...Aaaaahhhh!" Sango flew to the screen of the mirror, flushed and embarrassed.

"SHIPPO! DON"T LOOK! YOU too, LECH! WIPE THAT DROOL OFF!" Sango faced the maiden, the green shine of her hair shimmering in unison with the innocence of her eyes. "Well...?"

Enjoying the humiliation she was creating for her new-made enemy she covered her mouth to hide a snicker and bowed for forgiveness. Hearing the strange sound that emitted from the mirror, Sango stomped back to her regular spot on her patch of dirt on the floor. Forcing angry glances back at the monk, she bonked him on the head to get the leering look out of his eyes.

"There we go!" They turned to the maiden, watching the maiden watch the mirror, they too and watched the real scene unravel.

The scene scanned down slowly to the night sky, stars litterring about just to land down on a familar person. Kagome.

"Eh?" Looking up, she tested if her eyes had decieved her earlier. She could of sworn she saw a small flicker of light pass by the corner of her eye. With all its shimmering glory and brightness, the comet striked across the sky like a quick brush stroke a proffesional calligrapher makes. Containg most of her amazement for the others, she only looked on with her bright orbs of blue to gaze at in joy. Caught up in the moment, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as she always would when she was a child with her parents, both still living, she prepared to make a wish.

_I wish... _Her thoughts audible to their ears as diamonds against a rock.

A quick glance at the hanyou behind her, and she continued.

_I wish InuYasha would show compassion for others…and for me. _They had caught the look of sadness cross before her face, then turning back into her usual vigor of determination. _Be the opposite of himself!_

"That...that was strange." Sango started.

"It was like I could feel her pain." Miroku grabbed at his bossom, his other hand clenching the staff.

"Kagome..." Shippo called out quietly knowing it was impossible to reach her ears on the other side of the well.

"That girl has her perfect guy right in front of her now. I changed him perfectly for her, and she's still hiding her true feelings." She clicked her tongue lightly in dissapointment as a mother would a child earning a D. "Do I have to change that stupid girl too?" She llifted her lid to peer at the comrades' reactions.

"I'll be a monk's mistress if you'll do that!" Sango cried out. Miroku waved his hand at the maiden from behind, looking as if to urge the maiden to do as Sango was against. She sighed from behind and rolled her eyes. "You can't do that!" Shippo hopped on her knee, taking her back a bit. His fierce emerald eyes seemed to match her own in a challenge.

Her brows drawled together before she released the tension. She had to let it out. She bursted out laughing her witch-like laugh. Miroku backed away, quickly forgetting the reason why he was attracted to such a woman.

"I was only joking. Joke, joke!" Stopping abrubtly from her cackling, she met all their eyes with hers attentively, smirking as if a plan was tucked away behind her sleeve. "I would never do such a thing. Why would the heavens above give me such a title as the Goddess of Love and Desire, then?"

"Hey, YOU! That's not a toy for you to play with!" Shooting sparks at the monk with renewed anger, the monk shrank in comparison to the maiden.

"What does it do, anyway?" Sango asked, grabbing back the maiden's attention. She smiled, her mood before gone and passed like a breeze in mid-spring.

"What I use to control him." She glanced at the mirror. Sango, too, looked.

"Change him back."

"What?"

Sango, repeated, the brown flicker in her eyes playing a role of 'no more Mr. Nice Guy.' "Change. Him. Back." She repeated slowly.

"Sorry, sis. No can do. You, unfortunately, wasn't the pure one who made the wish." She sighed when she recieved a look of confusion from the girl once again. Sick from their impundence and stupidity, she slapped her forehead in boredom. "Do I need to rewind again? _Be the opposite of himself_." She spoke the last phrase in her sentence from the exact worded voice of their Kagome Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara stopped to take a looked of surprised stare.

Magical creatures did have a way to always take you in by surprise like that.

"I'd hate to kick you out of my forest since you've worked so hard roaming around from area to area all the sake to find," She passed a hand to herself, "me, but I think it's time for you to leave." She made a notion with rubbing her two fingers together.

"WAIT!" Sango knew her motive, watching her about to snap her finger to make them dissapear somewhere else before.

"Hey! So many buttons! Can I play with the twig Miroku?"

"A man knows his morals of 'taking turns' Shippo. Understand that." He spoke highly.

Shippo pouted his lip, "yeah right." Snickering as a plan made its way to his mind, he snapped his two fingers and then came appeared a brown bottle behind a bush, sparkling in all it's shining gloriness. Miroku's keen eye caught the shimmering diamond of a shine and squealed in delight leaving the twig unattended and clear for playtime for a certain kitsune.

Finding so much do-hickeys and what not on the skinny old twig, he just had to wonder to himself how it all fit. Using the spider's legs movements for his tiny fingers, he made ready for pushing the colorful buttons that tempted him with the flashing lights.

Before he could take in to his temptations, a hand grabbed hold of the object of his desire.

The two women turned around slowly to the sound of a small snapping sound.

Wide emerald eyes twitching by the second stared blankly at the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A maiden like her hadn't the time to deal with immature humans such as these. She was told to be in search of the pure one and grant that one's wish and only that task. When did it say to deal with her idiotic comrades? Seething out through her pearly teeth she did after thought after thought. Too busy was she that she hadn't noticed the dralwed out beeping sound the mirror was giving off. Feeling a soft, hesitant finger poke at her shoulder.

She rapidly snapped her head around, looking no more dangerous than a rapid dog demon on a middle of drought season. "You...might want to take a look at this." Sango covered one of her ears, her other hand pointing hesitantly at the mirrored screen.

'ON STANDBY. PLEASE WAIT DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.'

Every now and then, it flashed a chibi angel of herself. She hadn't felt anymore miserable watching herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **It's really weird huh? I lost the real humor of this chapter, but I still hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
